poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Darkness
The Darkness (X'aliber) is a demonic serpent monster, and the true leader of the Villain Ledge, and the heroes revealed that the Darkness caused all of their enemies to come back to life. Role in the Series Since the Ancient Fariy Warriors destroy the Darkness (the vortex), two demonic serpents were released when it's destroyed. During the final days of the Era of the Elite Guardians, the Darkness and Princess Celestia and Princess Luna fought each other, weakening him for ten thousand years until Myko separated the princesses from him. He thanked him for separating him by tricking him and when the two princesses scolded him for what he have done, the Elite Guardians turned on the sun and moon princess and being the influence of the Darkness. He said when the Harmonic Convergence begins, he will destroy them forever. However, Myko fights against the Darkness together with Celestia and Luna, the Harmonic Convergence was about to begin, Myko fused the magic to form a syphon to prison the Darkness. Ten thousand years later, the Villain League has heard about the Darkness from long ago. So they destroyed the syphon and freed it from its long life prison. He have plans to overthrow Celestia and her sister and reanimate his army, and revive the Thrawl of Darkness to destroy Courage and Team Elita. Gallery Dark-gaiawithouticon.jpg|The Darkness's true form Darkness 9.png|Darkness's vortex form d97b98dc8a616f28bf1ea075c85bb1ff.jpg|The Darkness threatens Courage in his dreams fbdde57138843eb4ff34c1c419958252.jpg|The Darkness' serpent head in Raven's mind Arthur-sonic-and-the-black-knight.png|The Darkness in his armor Pdarkgaiav1.png|The Darkness' true form fused with Raven's powers Face your soul.jpg|The Darkness in Hiro's nightmares Trivia *He made his first appearrance in the prolouge in Courage's Adventures of The Wizard of Oz. *According to the prolouge, in the Harmonic Convergence a phenomenon of forces of darkness and light for the worlds fate will be the destruction of the world or the world's rebirth. Together Princess Celestia and Princess Luna faced him for a titanic struggle, until they used the Elements and defeated the Darkness and trapped him in the Harmonic Syphon. Until a thousand years later, the Darkness will soon return. *In Courage and Friends meet Sleeping Beauty, it is revealed the Darkness had armor like a humanoid, and his horse is a Broodbleeder. *He can also possess Ahsoka Tano and Raven during Courage and Friends says We're Back A Dinosaur Story, Courage and Friends in Alice in Wonderland, and Courage and Friends meets Aladdin. *His real name wasn't revealed until Courage and Friends meets Doctor Strange, the Ancient One telling Courage about the warnigs of their history between Nightmare Moon, Daybreaker, and him which was hinted later. Quotes Courage's Adventures of The Wizarzd of Oz (Season 1 Team Elite Rises) "So this pink dog goes on an adventure and his journey with his new family he made to take me down." "Despite that once I've claim their willpower to my own will, nothing could possibly to stop my forces along with the mastermind of darkness and chaos himself." "No, let him go." "If my beginners will become like bounty hunters and trackers like a spoiled little snot nose brat, and then there were going to accept their responsibilities, it's coming for an unknown reason, it's their fault." The New Trainbot in Town "You cannot defeat me! I may have been defeated once or twice, but I still have enough power to destroy you!" "Ha, ha, ha! You may have become a Prime but now that I have complete control over these three Autobots, you don't stand a chance, OpThomas Prime!" "What are you doing?! Wait, stop! ARGH!!!!!!" "General Cryptor, do as your new leader commands. Track down the energy signal and find that Amulet! Meanwhile, I will find the source of the new Train Prime." Category:DragonRuby22 Category:Demons Category:Traitors Category:Complete Monster Category:Main Antagonist Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains